halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Silveria
|birth= October 25, 2472 |death= |rank= |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons=* * * * * * * |equipment=* * * |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=* * * }} Daniel Silveria was a who had served with the (UNSCDF). He had operated under the and was later reassigned to the . Daniel Silveria was a highly trained Marine, serving with various units of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, along with being a product of . Silveria would later serve with honorable distinction during the , , and the Rebuild Era. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Below is the summarized career service vitae for SILVERIA, Daniel M. Name: Silveria, Daniel M. D.O.B.: 25 October 2472 Birthplace: New Alexandria, Eposz, Reach Nationality: Reachan Pay Grade: Command Sergeant Major (E-10) M.O.S.: 9000 Senior Enlisted Advisor Service Number: 24658-38044-DS Joined: 16 December 2490 Unit: Command: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// First Duty Station: ( , ) Current Duty Station: ( , ) Service: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// Primary Training: *' *' ' *'UNSC Shock Infantry Training Center''' *' ' Secondary Training: *' ' *' ' Biography Early Life Childhood Daniel Silveria was born on October 25, 2472, in the metropolis of on the colony world of . He was born to Jason Silveria, an operator, and Rachael Silveria, a part-time nurse that worked near the remote farming community of . The Silveria family was known by the community for their humble lifestyle and their respected military lineage, which can be traced all the way back to World War II. Daniel's youth on was nothing short of a normal childhood, despite his father being away. Daniel's youth was mostly spent playing video games, joining his mother at the , and attending primary school, and playing sports with the other children. Daniel was described as being very intelligent, and self-less for being only a child. During his tenure in primary school, Daniel would flourish and his potential would be demonstrated, as the boy's academic performance and his athleticism was clearly eminent during his education. To the disappointment of his parents, Daniel decided to follow his ancestors' footsteps and pursue a career in the military. The first move was to attend , a prestigious UNSC military academy on the outer colony of . Adolescence Upon his completion of his secondary education, Daniel applied for enrollment at the on . Due to his father's influence and his academic records, Daniel was quickly accepted and matriculated into Corbulo. Daniel's life as a cadet in Corbulo showed that a career in the military was a natural choice for himself. Daniel was active during lectures and his performance in training was exemplary; he was a proficient marksman and achieved record times among his squad in drills. Silveria was noted by his superiors, including the academy's superintendent, for his proficient knowledge of infantry tactics and unique knowledge of military history. Daniel took pride in enduring the demanding physical and academic programs in Corbulo. By his fourth and final year, Cadet Silveria was a respected class commander and held school records in drills and marksmanship. Daniel would eventually graduate within the top his class, with top marks in leadership and marksmanship. Life was a dream for Daniel, and he felt that he was untouchable. Unfortunately, that notion was about to be proven false. Before his final year in Corbulo started, the young cadet was on Reach with his parents, and they decided to go out and celebrate in the city of New Alexandria. Daniel and his parents were driving a small , traversing to Caracalla Park for a family picnic to celebrate the occasion. However, Colonial secessionists decided to carry out a bombing near that same park. The rebels placed explosive devices along the streets and the vehicle containing the Silveria family was caught in the explosion when the bombs detonated. The vehicle overturned and was being consumed in flames with the family trapped inside. Jason managed to pull his son and wife out of the vehicle, but not without cost. Rachael was severely burned from the flames and she also suffered some severe trauma to her head. Jason was also bleeding out profusely, due to the shrapnel from the explosives. Daniel was lucky enough to only get a few lacerations and minor burns. Rachael would eventually succumb to her wounds. Daniel awoke to find his mother's body, and his father bleeding to death. Daniel stayed by his father's side, as he watched him slowly fade away. By the time emergency services arrived at the scene, both of Daniel's parents had passed and only found the young cadet clutching the hand of his father's corpse. Daniel would recover from his wounds and decided to finish out his final year immediatley in Corbulo, instead of taking some time off to grieve and recover. After his graduation from Corbulo, Daniel Silveria, opting out of an officer's commission from Corbulo, decided to work his way through the rankings on the battlefield. Daniel, who had grown callous and unemotional, wanted to embroil himself in the frontlines of war, where he could honor his family's memory. Within weeks, Daniel enlisted in the and was shipped off to for basic training. Military Career Enlistment and Training After completing the Marines' basic training course on , Daniel went on to fulfill his desire to join the UNSC Special Forces. At the , Silveria, along with a batch of soldiers, were shipped off to for their special warfare training. At the age of 18, Daniel was able to pass through the demanding entrance requirements, and went on to train at the renowned in . During special forces training, Daniel would develop his core skillset as an elite operative. Daniel would push himself to his physical and mental peak. He became an expert marksman and proved he can hold his own in CQC. Daniel would brush through the rigorous training courses at the training facility, as he would set new training records in weapon and field courses within the Songnam facility. Soon, Daniel would complete the special warfare training course with tops honors, and was widely regarded by his superiors as "one of the best operators to ever come through Songnam." However, these achievements would not come to fruition without some intense pressure from another ambitious trainee that kept Daniel on his toes. During his time in Songnam, Silveria would encounter Daud Wilson, another ferocious and ambitious trooper that also had something to prove. At first, Silveria and Wilson were not very fond of each other, due to them not recognizing each other as equals and coming from different backgrounds. However, their intense rivalry would bring out the best in them when they trained, as both individuals would refuse to be outdone by the other. At some point, Silveria and Wilson would develop a bond based out of some form of mutual respect for each others' skills. Because of this rivalry, Daniel realized that he needed to continue to develop and adapt himself as a soldier, since he believed that there was plenty to learn and that their were situations to come that he needed to prepare for in future. However, Daniel still remained distant from others and still believed he worked better alone than with others. Daniel was going to volunteer for the . However, the , whom had been keeping a watchful eye on Daniel and his progress ever since he joined the special forces, had other plans in mind for him. In January of 2491, Daniel Silveria, who was recently promoted to Sergeant, was approached by agents from . Searching for volunteers for the launch of the top-secret ORION project, the agents offered a spot in the UNSC's first super-soldier program. Daniel, seeing this as an opportunity to advance his military career, took the offer without hesitation. Silveria, along with the ORION volunteers, were put through a far more ruthless training course, which would help build on the core skillset of these hyper-lethal operators. This training program challenged Daniel mentally and physically. Unfortunately, Daniel would grow very frustrated when he learned of operatives who were more advanced than him, such as or . To make matters worse, Silveira's rival, Daud, was also apart of ORION and was constantly challenged by him during training. Silveria would be paired with Julia Hawkins. Silveria dismissed Hawkins as nuisance, and Julia resented him for his attitude. However, as the training continued and the disappointments continued, Daniel would force himself to work with his teammates, as he realized that "no man is an be island". Silveria helped Hawkins with her marksmanship, in exchange, Daniel learned hand-to-hand combat. Daniel even sought out Daud, as he asked him for advice and even gave his own tips to Daud, as well. Daniel was slowly coming out of his shell, as he became friendlier, less callous, and the coldness thawed from his heart. The selfless and protective attributes began to slowly reappear in him. Daniel would regard his time in the ORION program as "one of his toughest, yet happiest times in his life". In these months of rigorous combat training, Daniel rose to the top of the field and was regarded as amongst the finest special forces solders the UNSC's military had to offer. One of the ORION project's principle goals was to implant it's volunteers with a series of augmentations that would make them into the UNSC's first "supersoldiers". The ORION operatives would have to spend several weeks recovering from the procedure and adjusting to their new-found strength and reflexes. Once they had recovered, the ORION operatives were prepped and briefed on their first large-scale combat mission. In June of 2494, the turncoat Colonel rallied the Insurrectionist movement on , equipped by traitors within the Colonial Military Administration's (CMA) command hierarchy. Series of assaults that include terror bombings, political assassinations, and kidnappings were carried out, in order to seize control of the planet from the Eridanus II Government. In response to the onslaught of rebel attacks, the UNSC had decided to initiate a massive counter-offensive, known as Operation: CHARLEMAGNE, in January of 2496. This would be the "baptism by fire" for Daniel and the ORION operatives. A large battle group, with a detachment of ORION operators, was dispatched to crush the rebel forces. The Navy ships would crush small fleet of rebels warships that was blockading the planet and the ORION detachment went planetside to combat the rebel forces. After their arrival, the ORION operatives attacked the rebels in a swift and silent special operation that would result in only one casualty for the ORIONs, and would lead to even more crippling losses for the rebels. Silveria, reportedly, had displayed some outstanding acts of valor and skill during that mission. It is also reported that Silveria was with the ORIONs that recovered a sub-orbital transit station over the planet without ever being detected. Operation: CHARLEMAGNE would continue for well over a year, as the ORION operatives waged their campaign against the Eridanus Rebels. Silveria, who was a Lance Corporal at the time, and his unit had engaged in many combat operations for the remainder of CHARLEMAGNE, such as raiding rebel encampments and hidden rebel outposts, seizing supply depots and ammo dumps on Eridanus II, and would even perform Wetwork against the Insurrection leadership on the planet. Eventually, the rebellion was quelled and the ORION operatives were able to receive some well-earned rest from their combat tour. Operation: CHARYBDIS After the success of Operation: CHARLEMAGNE in 2496, ORION operatives were found to be an effective tool in combating the insurrection. Consequently, during the subsequent years, the ORION operatives were assigned to numerous other classified missions to combat the Insurrection. CHARYBDIS was one such operation, and it was to be undertaken by Silveria and his ORION brethren. To be taken against the growing Secessionist Union in early 2497, Operation: VERITAS was a classified UNSC combat operation undertaken by operators of the ORION Project. The hope for VERITAS was that its success would lead to a total collapse of the Insurrection movement. During the course of the operation, ORION assets managed to secure a list of undercover Secessionist Union operatives who were working in various high-level offices within the CMA. The specifics and operational records of VERITAS either remained classified by ONI Section-III to this day or they were lost during the war with the Covenant. However, there are some off-hand accounts of military action taking place in the Outer Colonies, around the time of January and February 2497. There were several descriptions and photographs from witnesses in the Outer colonies that seemed to identify Silveria, but they were never confirmed. One of these off-hand accounts described that a group of armed individuals were seen raiding suspected rebel outposts on some outer colonies, with descriptions placing Silveria (and possibly Wilson) as part of this group of armed individuals. As a result from the discovery of Insurrectionist operatives embedded within the CMA, the United Nations Space Command immediately moved to dissolve the CMA and absorb all of its functions. As a result of UNSC's efforts to dissolve the CMA, funding allocated to the ORION Project was redistributed elsewhere. Therefore, in what was an unintended consequence of it's own success, VERITAS would lead to the eventual dissolution of the ORION Project. Deactivation and Reassignment After the pyrrhic success of TANGLEWOOD, the ORION project would be quietly and quickly deactivated in 2506 and the 165 surviving members were reassigned to other special operations units in the field. Daniel Silveria was recovering from his wounds in UNSC medical facility on when the news reached him. In 2513, numerous civilian uprisings broke out in the and in the space surrounding it. The rebels built a small navy of civilian craft and, again, attempted to take over the Eridanus II and the surrounding system. The launched a harsh military response, by sending a fleet of destroyers and carriers, which also held a UNSC Marine Corps Expeditionary Force, to the Eridanus System to stop the rising tide of insurgency. The , Daniel Silveria's new outfit, was attached to this response force. Through his 12 years involved in TREBUCHET, Daniel and his fellow ODSTs found themselves entrenched in a bloody struggle with the militant rebels and terrorists on Eridanus II and the other outer colonies. By early 2525, Daniel and his battalion had been deployed on various operations and Daniel was one of the few originals left in the 10th Shock Battalion since TREBUCHET's operational launch. Daniel had proven himself as capable leader and a proficient combatant through TREBUCHET's operational history. In February of 2525, Humanity had made first contact with the , a religious hegemony of multiple alien species. The Covenant launch a full-scale and partially glassed the planet. Eventually, other colonies, such as Bliss and Second Base, were glassed by fleets of Covenant warships. In November of 2525, was ordered into full alert. In response to the alien threat, moved to create a massive battle group to retake Harvest. During the build-up to reclaim Harvest, Central Command were amassing as many forces as they can to combat the Covenant threat. This would lead to the creation of largest fleet in UNSC naval history, and it would be lead by . Thanks to a last-minute tactical inspiration, Cole's fleet destroyed the massive Covenant ship over Harvest, at a cost of thirteen UNSC vessels. At the time, Daniel Silveria and a special detachment of the 10th ODST Battalion were stationed onboard the , as part of the UNSC ground forces assigned to help reclaim the surface of Harvest from the Covenant invaders. After the orbit around Harvest was clear, and ODSTs from the expeditionary force were deployed onto the planet, not knowing what to expect from their alien foes. First contact with the Covenant was a jarring and daunting experience for the hardened ODST. Silveria was impressed with their superior weaponry and technology, and how physically intimidating some of the Covenant species were. Silveria's first engagements took place in the ruined cities on Harvest, as he and his fellow ODSTs were engaged in brutal close-quarters combat. For the first couple years, the UNSC had gained the upper hand on the ground and had begun to slowly push the Covenant back. It was soon assumed that victory was inevitable, with UNSC forces taking back most of what was left of the planet. However, soon after, thanks to their superior technology and weaponry, there were more Covenant's victories in space and their vessels began to glass even more of Harvest, killing helpless UNSC forces on the surface. Soon, more Covenant ships began to arrive at Harvest and deployed additional troops on the ground, eradicating almost all human presence on the planet. UNSC forces were battered and forced to retreat across the planet. Recruitment into Mission on Isla Inocentes Battle of Palermo III .]] Siege of Tyvia Battles of New Ramses Post-War Era Reconstruction and Reclamation Siege of Corto Markovia Death Legacy Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Mental Report Awards and Decorations Gallery Trivia Category:Spartan-Is